The present invention relates to an improved mop which is equipped with a long handle, a connector, a torsion spring, a rivet, a securing ring, a coarse sponge, a soft sponge, a fixing seat, a washer ring, a sucking plate and a screen housing. The front end of the long handle is provided with bifurcated connecting lugs each having a pivot hole so as to permit the bifurcated connector to be pivotally fixed to the handle. An externally threaded journal end is disposed at the bottom of the connector. The securing ring of a proper thickness sandwiched between the soft and coarse sponge is provided with a tubular central hole with internal threads defined therein so as to permit the connector to be removably engaged with the securing ring. The fixing seat is tubular in shape and has an opened top end with an engagement cavity defined at the closed bottom end thereof, so as to permit the sucking plate provided with a raised block, a pull piece disposed at a periphery edge thereof to be engaged with a pulling cord. Thereby the mop can be firmly retained on a floor or a glass surface in use. Besides, the mop unit can be selectively operated with a soft and coarse sponge.
In general, a common multi-purpose mop, as shown in FIG. 1, has a long handle 11 equipped with a mop unit 12 at the front end thereof. At one side of the mop unit 12 is disposed a mopping sponge 13 and at the other side of the mop unit 12 is disposed a rubber scrubber 14. In use, no matter which of the mopping sponge 13 and the rubber scrubber 14 is applied to a floor or a surface, a force must be constantly applied to the floor or surface with a pulling force is exerted at the same time for effective cleaning.
Such a prior art mop has the following disadvantages:
1. It needs relatively a lot of force to use either the mopping sponge 13 or rubber scrubber 14.
2. The mopping sponge 13 and the rubber scrubber 14 are fixed in place and can not be replaced for different purposes.
3. The mop is easily dropped off user""s hands as a result of fatigue or exhaust of a user, causing accident when the mop is used to clean glass surfaces of a high building.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved mop which is provided with a sucking plate so as to make the mop firmly stick to a floor or glass surface in use, permitting the mop to be easily moved with less effort in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mop which is provided with a sucking plate attached to a fixing seat, then the fixing seat is removably fixed to a pivotal connector. A pulling cord secured to the sucking plate for releasing the sucking plate off a surface is arranged in such a manner that the mop unit can be moved in circle without tangling in mess.
One further object of the present invention is to provide an improved mop which has a mop unit removably secured to a connector. The connector is pivotally fixed to a long handle so that the mop unit having two different mop surface can be switched with ease according to practical need.
One still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved mop which can be easily attached to a glass surface of a building so that a person can clean a glass surface with ease and less force. Thereby a mop can be held safely for a long time without falling down from a high place in use.